wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dady
Daddy}} | birth_place = Lisbon, Portugal | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = None | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = 1989–1993 | youthyears2 = 1993–1995 | youthyears3 = 1995–1999 | youthyears4 = 1999–2000 | youthclubs1 = Futebol Benfica | youthclubs2 = Sporting CP | youthclubs3 = Futebol Benfica | youthclubs4 = Boavista | years1 = 2000–2001 | years2 = 2001–2002 | years3 = 2002–2005 | years4 = 2005 | years5 = 2006–2007 | years6 = 2007–2010 | years7 = 2010 | years8 = 2011–2012 | years9 = 2012–2013 | years10 = 2013 | years11 = 2014 | years12 = 2014–2015 | clubs1 = Sporting B | clubs2 = Aldenovense | clubs3 = Odivelas | clubs4 = Estoril | clubs5 = Belenenses | clubs6 = Osasuna | clubs7 = Bucaspor | clubs8 = Olhanense | clubs9 = Apollon Limassol | clubs10 = Shanghai Shenhua | clubs11 = Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard | clubs12 = Atlético | caps1 = 19 | caps2 = 21 | caps3 = 116 | caps4 = 14 | caps5 = 38 | caps6 = 54 | caps7 = 5 | caps8 = 30 | caps9 = 10 | caps10 = 27 | caps11 = 5 | caps12 = 16 | goals1 = 5 | goals2 = 10 | goals3 = 35 | goals4 = 5 | goals5 = 12 | goals6 = 11 | goals7 = 0 | goals8 = 8 | goals9 = 2 | goals10 = 9 | goals11 = 0 | goals12 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2005–2012 | nationalteam1 = Cape Verde | nationalcaps1 = 23 | nationalgoals1 = 5 | club-update = 24 May 2015 | nationalteam-update = }} Eduardo Fernando Pereira Gomes (born 13 August 1981), known as Dady, is a Cape Verdean professional footballer who plays as a striker. Club career During his early years, Lisbon-born Dady played professionally with modest clubs in the Portuguese lower leagues, after unsuccessful stints with Boavista F.C. and Sporting Clube de Portugal. In the 2005–06 season he started with second division side G.D. Estoril Praia but, after solid performances, attracted the attention of top level's C.F. Os Belenenses. Dady's first match in the top flight was on 14 January 2006 in a 0–1 home loss against Sporting. After an uneventful first half-season he was a key offensive figure in 2006–07 campaign, scoring 12 goals as Belenenses finished fifth and qualified for the UEFA Cup. In August 2007, Dady signed with La Liga club CA Osasuna.Principio de acuerdo entre Osasuna, Os Belenenses y el delantero Dady (Agreement in principle between Osasuna, Belenenses and Dady); Osasuna's official website, 14 August 2007 Not an undisputed starter in his first season, he still finished as the Navarrese's top scorer, helping it barely avoid relegation; in the following two campaigns he featured even less regularly, due to physical problems – which included the extraction of a benign tumor in his femur – and the resurrection of veteran player Walter Pandiani. In the 2010 summer Dady signed with Bucaspor in Turkey, being released on 30 December and returning to Portugal in the following transfer window, with S.C. Olhanense. He netted seven times in 23 games in his first full season, being crucial as the Algarve team eventually avoided top flight relegation. On 17 July 2012, Dady signed for Apollon Limassol in the Cypriot First Division. Limassol|trans_title=Dady signs for Apoelon Limassol|publisher=A Bola|language=Portuguese|date=17 July 2012|accessdate=16 October 2012}} On 28 February of the following year he moved clubs and countries again, joining China's Shanghai Shenhua FC. In March 2014 Dady moved to another team in the country, China League One's Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard FC.我区首家职业足球俱乐部成立; News Ifeng, 1 March 2014 International career Dady began playing for Cape Verde in 2005. International goals References External links * * *PortuGOAL profile * * * * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Lisbon Category:Cape Verdean footballers Category:Association football forwards Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Segunda Liga players Category:Portuguese Second Division players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal B players Category:Odivelas F.C. players Category:G.D. Estoril Praia players Category:C.F. Os Belenenses players Category:S.C. Olhanense players Category:Atlético Clube de Portugal players Category:La Liga players Category:CA Osasuna players Category:Süper Lig players Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Cypriot First Division players Category:Apollon Limassol FC players Category:Chinese Super League players Category:China League One players Category:Shanghai Shenhua F.C. players Category:Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard players Category:Cape Verde international footballers Category:Cape Verdean expatriate footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Portugal Category:Expatriate footballers in Spain Category:Expatriate footballers in Turkey Category:Expatriate footballers in Cyprus Category:Expatriate footballers in China Category:Cape Verdean expatriates in Spain